Tales of Heroes
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Blastia, remnants of an ancient civilization, theirs was stolen and now their trying to find it even if it means crossing mountains, blazing deserts, the deepest reachs of the oceans, and fighting blood thirsty monsters every step of the way.


A Tales of Vesperia, Pokémon and Eye-shield 21 crossover, to kick off coming back seriously sorry for being gone for so long. Anyway, I don't own any of them they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Blastia troubles

The camera shows an overhead view of the clouds as we hear the voice of female coming from somewhere_ "Our world," _Said the mysterious female _"Terca Lumireis. No one knows how far its lands and oceans stretch," _we zoom in to see a coast, and move farther in land. "_For the people are no match for the hordes of monsters that crawl the earth, barriers protect the cities in which we live, and we are completely dependent on the for our survival." _

The view moves to a rock on top of a mountain _"These barriers are generated by the blastia," _we see on the rock some kind of bird-like creature with flame like feathers and wings and the camera changes to a ruins under the sea with the girl talking about the things called 'blastia' _"Blastia use the primeval_ _power of aer that fills the world…" _the camera zooms into the ruins to find a giant squid with glowing yellow eyes. _"To provide us with fire, water, and light, they provide us with everything that made the empire prosper." _

The camera quickly changes to a ruin on the ground with creature with long antlers that looked like a rainbow, to a forest where deer's were eating only to be attacked by wolves most of them ran away but on was killed as the wolves ripped the flesh from its bones as blood splattered the ground, and the camera changed again to a plain calm and clear with a city in the middle. And the female continued talking _"Perhaps one day… we may even forget the threat of the vicious monsters lying in wait, just beyond the barriers." _ The camera moved closer and closer showing a bridge over calm, clear waters, beautiful mansions _"the blessings of the blastia … will bestow ever more prosperity to the world and peace to the people." _The camera moved from the mansion to the commons of the city with people going about their daily lives, the camera continued on until it stopped at the town square and its fountain the camera zoomed in on it to show a man stealing the jewel on it.

The camera moved to a bloody crevice in a mountain to see the corpses of wolves with spears coming out of them, the camera showed the knights that killed them who were wearing brown shirts and pants with masks, shoulder and arm guards and greaves. The camera turned to their backs to show a blond knight talking to himself, "Oh, no. what happened to this towns barrier?" he asked… wait, was that a town, speaking of towns the one from before had its fountain exploding water so high you could see it from the highest castle and the water started flooding the commons with the girl speaking _"From the imperial capital, Zaphias bedrock of peace, we pray."_ With the camera started moving to a tall tower_ "May tranquility bless the world." _The camera entered the tower to show a pink-haired noble girl in a puffy white and blue dress reading a book.

The girl closed the book and heard a knock on the door and gasped and as she walked towards it the camera panned out to Zaphias' town square to see the fountain spewing murky water and the camera moved to a six story house with a boy standing next to the door, the boy's hair was shaped like an L, he wore a green shirt with black pants, brown boot, a anklet with a green jewel on it, the boy also had two swords one on each side of his hip.

The camera moved to the roof of the building to show a raven-haired boy, his hair was had three spikes going to the upper right and two spikes going to the lower left, his bangs covered his forehead and covered his eyes, he had a black headband tied to his right arm, a blue shirt with a white undershirt, he had black jeans and boots with a choker with a blue jewel on it and he had three swords on his side.

The camera moved in between the two boys to show a feminine looking man sitting on the windowsill, the man had long purple hair, black and purple clothes with boots, he looked to see the water while on his bed was a large purple and white dog with a pipe in its mouth where he was sleeping until a boy ran into the man's room slamming the door open "Yuri, this is not good!"

The boy said to the now named Yuri who just calmly responded with "What's with all the yelling, Ted?"

Ted climbed up the windowsill and pointed to the muddy water "Look! The aque blastia's broken again," He said… wait again? "And they just finished fixing it to."

Yuri just acted like it didn't affect him "What's the big deal," he said relaxed "just get the imperial knights to do it, that's what they're there for."

But Ted disagreed "Hah, the knights?" he said guess the knights aren't all that big here "You know they never come to the lower quarter." Yuri got off the windowsill and walked to the door.

"What about the heroic Flynn?" He said.

But Ted said, "I already tried to get Flynn they wouldn't even let me see him!"

"Oh, so I'm Flynn's replacement, huh?"

"Never mind that, come on! We're short on people you can even get those two to come!" Ted said though he said that last part to himself but Yuri heard it "Those two? Oh, you mean Ash and Sena?" He said pointing up to where Ash is and down to Sena. Ted just nodded his head.

"Hey I know you don't like them but their nice guys," Yuri said grabbing the sword resting near the drawer, the dog also started to wake up from its nap just then a girl yelled for Ted.

"Ted! Ted! You get down here! They need your help, too!"

"I'll… I'll be there in a sec!" Ted said, his voice shaking before turning to Yuri "Yuri… come on already." Ted said before walking out the door.

"That's weird, he always comes running when there's trouble…" Yuri said. "This place is gonna become an aquarium soon if this keeps up." He then leaned out the window and yelled, "Ash, Sena, let's go!" then he jumped out of the window landing next to Sena surprising him.

"You know I hate it when you do that." He said quietly, he then heard footsteps and saw Ted running down the side stairs go to the door and opened and then the dog walked out as if waiting for him, then the three humans and the dog looked up and were terrified by what they saw Ash jumping off the roof of the building landing in front of them and breaking some of the ground.

"Nice landing, let's go see that fountain."

* * *

_**Start**_ _**skit**_

_**Every day in the lower quarter**_

"First, the trouble with the knights yesterday," Yuri said remembering the troubles of the lower quarter "now the aque blastia breaks."

"Why does stuff like this happen every day in the lower quarter?"

"Woof!" the dog said like it was scolding Yuri "I know, I know, there's no use whining about it."

"Woof!"

_**End skit**_

* * *

The group walked to the town square to see people using buckets to move water and heard a man say "We've got to seal it off somehow!" Yuri walked up and said "What's going on? Any sunken treasure down there?" and one of the men said "Yeah, but you're late so I'm not sharing." Sena chuckled "That's actually pretty funny." He said earning a glare from Yuri who said "Hah, hah, how nice." He said sarcastically with the man saying "Hey, its sink or swim in this world." he said "Looks like the blue-blooded mage we hired to fix the blastia left the job half done." But Sena found something terrifying, he then walked to Yuri, he tried to talk to him but then an old man just yelled out to Yuri.

"Glad you could find the time to stop by, Yuri!" an old man said "Easy with the water sports, old man, you're not getting any younger." Yuri said.

"You're up next, not afraid of water, I hope."

"Yikes."

"Come on now, put you back into it! Heave, ho! Heave…"

"Hanks, really going at it," Yuri said shoveling water into the fountain along with Ash and Sena and then a man heard him and said "He feels responsible. He's the one who pushed the people to get the money together for repairs."

"And now he's the one who's all wet, it's not Hanks' fault that mage did a two-bit repair job thought."

"That's true. He even parted with his wife's keepsake to help raise the money."

Yuri started walking seeing people young and old helping and when he got close enough to the fountain to see something or in this case, nothing just then Hanks spoke "Hey, Yuri. If you're not going to help, stand clear! This is dangerous!" then Sena walked up to him and said "… Mr. Hanks I hate to be a bother but the aque blastia's core is gone." He said quietly surprising him "What, What, who, how, when did that happen!" Hanks yelled and Ash finally spoke "Who stole the blastia's core, and why?" he said to himself as Yuri was talking with Hanks "That aristocrat who came to do repairs was the last person to touch the blastia, right?"

"That's right, a Mr. Mordio."

"And he lives in the royal quarter?"

"Yeah, so," Hanks turned and continued shoveling water "Forget about that Yuri, give us a hand here!"

"…Sorry Hanks, I just remembered an errand I've gotta run and you three are coming with me." He said pointing to Ash, Sena and the dog but was stopped by Hanks "You aren't seriously thinking of going to Mr. Mordio's place are ya?" he asked and got mixed reactions, Ash shrugged, Sena was looking at the ground, and Yuri said "The royal quarter? Please, we wouldn't be caught dead there, it freaks me out." But Hanks didn't seem to agree "Damn it, just because you three can do few tricks with those bohdi blastia's doesn't mean you're invincible." Hanks turned to look at them but they already left.

"I hope they don't do anything crazy," he said and one of the men heard him "They always seem to cause trouble when the lower quarter's involved." Hanks sighed "Even the knights are keeping an eye on them…" and the man said "well, it's just an average day for them. I'm sure they'll be alright."

* * *

_**Start skit**_

_**Royal quarter**_

"Yuri … why do you think Mr. Mordio stole the aque blastia's core?" Sena said

"There's something about him that I didn't trust." Yuri said thinking about Mordio

"I don't think he did it," Ash said looking towards the direction of the royal quarter "I mean if he is the thief why go home when it's just a walk from the crime?"

"Mordio's the one with all the answers, com on we're wasting time." Yuri said walking to the royal quarter.

"Yuri, don't leave us behind!" Sena yelled chasing after Yuri.

Ash sighed "Come on, Repede, let's go." He said to the dog named Repede and started following the two.

_**End skit**_

* * *

Next time the group enters the royal quarter, breaks in a mansion, fights knight and get arrested and that's just the start of their troubles. Next time on Tales of Heroes 'Mansion Brawl' see ya then.


End file.
